Pamper
by klutzysunshine
Summary: To no one's surprise, Harley throws herself into pampering her pregnant girlfriend.


Ivy's pregnancy had been a slight shock, due to magical shenanigans, but once she and Harley got over their consternation, they both ended up pretty excited about the baby. The ultrasounds determined their unborn daughter was healthy and they couldn't wait to meet her. Harley, to no one's shock, threw herself into pampering her girlfriend. "Ivy's career is fucked for a little while so it's the least I can do," she explained to Doctor Psycho when he questioned why she wouldn't let her pregnant girlfriend alone.

Exasperated, Ivy glared at her. "Tell her to leave me the fuck alone," she ordered Doctor Psycho.

He sighed. "I don't want to get murdered!"

"You're useless," she muttered under her breath.

"Rude!" he shot back.

"Shut the fuck up," Harley ordered as Frank started to cackle. She turned around to stare at the plant. "And what is your fucking issue?"

"You're hilarious. The only reason I won't eat this kid of yours is because she'll be half you, half Ivy."

Harley narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Harley, I appreciate it but please stop trying to murder anybody who looks at me wrong," a laughing Ivy pleaded.

"But I want to murder anybody who looks at you wrong," she whined.

Ivy heaved herself off the couch, cursing her swollen ankles and swelling abdomen, and walked over to her girlfriend. She placed Harley's hand on her stomach, hoping the baby would kick, and sure enough, she did. Eight months in, this agreement between her and the little one seemed to be working. "I know you're excited as fuck - so am I - but she doesn't need you to treat us like porcelain. We're good, Harls. I promise."

Harley eyed her in concern. "You're sure." She giggled when the baby kicked yet again - she loved when their daughter made her presence known (even though Ivy refused to stop complaining about the numerous bathroom trips and the activity going on inside her body that kept her up all night).

"I'm sure." Ivy groaned and then waddled off to the bathroom yet again. "You're killing me here, kid." She was so glad there was only a few weeks left of this pregnancy - she couldn't wait to never do this again. If they wanted more kids, Harley would do this next time.

"You're looking beautiful!" King Shark called as he walked past her.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry! You look terrible?" he tried again.

Ivy didn't answer but when she came back through on her way to the couch (her new home lately), she made sure to gently punch him. "That's for saying I look terrible."

"Won't happen again," he mumbled.

"You're scaring everyone," Doctor Psycho informed her when she returned.

"Good. I'm glad." She sat back down and hoped she didn't have to get up again for at least an hour. Two tops.

"You hungry? Having any cravings? Can I get you anything?" Harley asked.

Ivy nearly snapped at her again and then realized she desperately wanted a brownie so she asked her for one. Harley nearly tripped over herself running to the kitchen to find some. "These cravings are one of the nicest things about pregnancy."

"As you've said before." Doctor Psycho backed away when she sent a glare in his direction. He sighed in relief when Harley returned with a brownie, which Ivy devoured greedily and happily.

"More please?" She felt bad for sending her girlfriend back to the kitchen but Harley really didn't seem to mind that much.

"Sure!" Harley beamed her and bolted back to the kitchen to grab her some more brownies.

Once Ivy finished eating, Harley sat down and started massaging her feet. "You feeling better yet?"

Ivy nodded gratefully and thanked her with a kiss once she finished. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ivy." Harley would miss taking care of her girlfriend but she couldn't wait until their daughter made an appearance in the world. She wanted to meet this little girl they had created together through magical means so badly, and knew Ivy felt the same.

* * *

The next few weeks dragged and Ivy started to feel worse but two days before her due date, she went into labor and delivered Belladonna Frances Isley-Quinzel after eight hours of labor. "I can't believe I gave birth to her," she deadpanned after holding the baby (she teared up too but blamed the hormones).

"Look at how cute and tiny she is!" Harley squealed, careful not to startle the newborn. She picked her daughter up and cooed at her. "Hi, Bella. I'm your other mommy and I love you."

"I love her too but I am so glad this kid's finally out of me." Ivy was grateful she'd hopefully never have to go through labor again.

"So am I." Bella cooed, and Harley melted. "Fuck, I'm not going to be able to say no to you, am I? That's okay - that's what your mama's for."

Ivy scoffed. "Thanks for making me the bad cop, Harls." But she grinned at her girlfriend and daughter before yawning, the exhaustion finally getting to her.

Harley kissed her. "Go to sleep - we'll still be here when you wake up."

Harley and Ivy would raise Belladonna (with their crew) in a life of crime but their little girl was the best of both of them and they knew it. They made sure their daughter was safe and well-protected, not wanting her to get hurt (keeping her from the Joker helped a lot). And when they started talking about giving Bella a younger sister, Harley agreed to carry their second baby.


End file.
